Inari fox god of hollows
by reading of emotions
Summary: depends on poll
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I just thought of this and decided to try it out so tell me what you think.**

He was so bored. It's been so long since he did anything interesting. He remembered that after taking off his hollow mask a lot changed he gained a new form and more power and it was because of that power that he is feared throughout Huaco mundo as Inari or the fox god. But that power has only grown and feared by all hollows for he is naruto uzumaki the god of Huaco mundo. But right now he was bored then he sensed a strong source of restu but weak compared to him he smiled hoping for a interesting fight. A few minutes later five soul reapers appeared to se naruto standing on a sand dune looking at them with a smile on his face "who are you" asked the man in the front he had silver hair and a normal build but he was 6'0 he was in a captain uniform like the rest but his had a 1 on it his zampacuto was strapped to his left hip naruto was pulled out of his observing by the man talking again "I asked who you are you don't look like a hollow and you have a zampacuto (inchigo's sword in banki but silver and blood red) so I ask you again who are you" naruto smiled" it's only polite to introduce yourself first" naruto said " my name is yamamoto the leader of the soul society now who are you and what are you doing here especially in the territory of inari who is a extremely strong hollow" yamamoto said with a serious face.

"I am here to something interesting but if I might ask why are you in inari's territory" naruto asked. Yamamoto frowned "we are here to kill him because he is a danger to the soul society" he said. This only made naruto smile more "well here I am" naruto said as his ten bone tails came out of his back and the spiritual pressure in the area went up the other four captains all fell to their hands and knees breathing hard while yamamoto was barely keeping himself up not wanting to look weak in of the enemy. As everyone was starting to get used to the spirit pressure the four got up but just barely "I am inari but please call me naruto now what do you say we hold a deal if I win no soul reapers may set foot in my land again but if you win I will give you Huaco mundo and you can kill me" he said yamamoto looked suspicious "how can we trust you" he asked "I swear to you on my status as ruler of Huaco mundo" naruto said "fine I agree" naruto smiled " good knowing that you agreed to this is that I can kill an soul reaper in my jurisdiction" he said making yamamoto nod " now shall we begin you can all come at me at once" naruto said

**My first action seen so no judging and its going to be short**

Looking completely relaxed all five captains pulled out their zampacuto and charged as fast as they could. Naruto moved faster than any of them could see and dogged all of their strikes with ease the third captain saw (from now on I will refer to the other four captains by 2-5) what he thought was an opening in his stance and went for his chance which he would soon find out was a bad idea. As soon as he got close enough he took a swing with his sword there was an audible _**SNAP!**_ The sound of a body hitting the ground was heard the whole clearing became silent as the now dead third captain's body dropped to the sandy ground. All the captains were shocked the third captain was the fastest of them all and he was beat like it was nothing. The fourth captain yelled in anger at seeing his best friend die and naruto act like it was nothing so he charged in a blind rage. Yamamoto seeing this tried to stop him but he was to late and as he was only a few feet away he was splattered in blood after the fourth captain was run through the heart with a bone tail coming from naruto. He then watched as naruto pulled the tail back and the captain dropped to the ground dead just like his friend while he went over to him to close his eyes and as he was turning around he froze as he watched his last two captains fall over dead one with a hole in his chest and the other sliced in half. Naruto turned to him with the same smile on his face "now all that is left is you lets finish this" naruto said Yamamoto just pulled out his sword and took a stance prepared to lose his life if it could mean even hurting him so he nodded not trusting his voice. They ran at each other at high speed but Yamamoto knew that naruto was holding back a lot of his power. As their swords hit each other sparks flew off at the strength put behind the attacks they both jumped back Yamamoto called out **hakudo number 31 bayaku douchero** (white lightning) as a streak of lightning came out and hit naruto head on kicking up dirt Yamamoto smiled at this thinking that he had got in a lucky shot and finished naruto off as he started to put his sword back in its holder the dust cleared showing a completely unharmed naruto with not even a scratch on his clothes (sorry his clothes are like ichigo's shinigami clothes but blood red on the inside and silver on the outside with ripped bottoms) naruto smiled again he liked this guy "well this was fun but it has gotten boring so I think I should finish this" naruto said and before Yamamoto could respond naruto was in front of him in a second but that wasn't what surprised him it was the fist in his gut making him cough roughly. Naruto put his mouth next to his ear "now remember that if any more of your people come here I will kill them without hesitation" and with that Yamamoto passed out

The next day Yamamoto awoke in the world of the living with four scrolls that he found the bodies of his comrades in after opening a portal to the soul society and went through. Once in the soul society he gathered all of the remaining captains to tell them what happened after the morning of the four dead captains they issued a ban on all soul reapers from entering Huaco mundo. Of course everyone was curious but after hearing about the dead captains they decided to keep their questions to themselves.

After a couple hundred years naruto decided to put himself into hibernation because nothing interesting was happening but what he didn't know was that when he woke up in a couple thousand years he was going to be vary entertained.

**Hey guys so tell me what you think of my story o and just so you don't get confused he will be awakening when ichigo is fighting in Huaco mundo so you can tell that naruto is not going to be happy about the soul reapers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about not updating any of my stories in a while so I've decided to let you guys choose which story I should start back up first and second and so on all you need to do is go to my profile page and pick which two you want to be updated first thanks for your time and reviews. ****Reading of Emotions **


End file.
